Birthday
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: I just wrote this for fun, feedback would be great, though!


"So.." Laura said, twirling and lifting up the skirt of the black and red saloon girl costume she was wearing over fishnet tights. "What do you think?"

"I like it…but, Babe, you know it's April, right?" Steven sat up, smiling. "Halloween is in, like, seven months. I know it's your favorite holiday, but don't you think it's a little early to have a costume?" He asked, laughing.

"Shut up!" She turned away from him slightly, mumbling, "It's not for Halloween." Steven raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you're just crazy?"

"I'm not crazy! Its, well, ya know. I was thinking that we could…" She blushed, tilting her head down and biting her lip. Steven stood up and put his arms around her from behind.

"Mmmmm, you were thinking what, Babe?" He asked into her ear, making her shiver.

"That we could, I don't know, have some fun with the costume?"

"Mmmm, what kind of fun?" She turned in his arms, looking up at him.

"I don't know, I was just thinking that my mom isn't home, there's a lock on my door, and," she blushed, "never mind. If you don't want to, that's fine." She attempted to move away from him, but he held her closer. "Steven, let go." She whined, embarrassed.

"You're cute."

"I am not." She wriggled in his grasp. "You know, you should really let go of me now." He smirked down at her. "I'm serious. I'm totally, completely not kidding." She bit her bottom lip again. "Steven. You're making this increasingly difficult, not to mention it's totally not fair." He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You're stronger than I am, and like taller and stuff…which makes this position totally unf-"

"Shut up." Steven's reply came out as a growl. Laura's eyes flashed dark blue, and she raised her chin a fraction of an inch.

"Make me." Steven let out another growl before pushing her onto the fluffy white bed behind her, forcing his mouth over hers. He pulled away, still pinning Laura's arms down.

"Now. Are you going to behave and be quiet?" She nodded. "Good. So I can let go?" Another nod. "Okay." He slid off of her, deciding to lie on his side facing her, stroking her wavy reddish brown hair.

"So…" He smirked again.

"I thought you were going to be quiet."

"I lied."

"You know that means I have to force you to be quiet." She bit her bottom lip. "Come here." She scooted closer, and he pushed her onto her back, leaning over her. He placed his lips on hers, slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth. His hands slid away from her wrists to her chest. He pulled away, his warm brown eyes raking over her form. "Babe, I love the dress. But it has to go."

"Good plan." Laura stood up and removed the dress slowly, shimmying it over her head. Then she kicked off the pair of black heels she was wearing and inched her fishnets down her legs. She extended her hand to Steven who was still laying down. He took it, and pulled her into his arms, running his hands over her newly uncovered skin. "You should be wearing less clothing," Laura giggled.

"Oh should I?" Steven raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmmm," Laura mumbled, already pushing his shirt over his torso, lifting it over his head.

"Better?"

"Much." He leaned down to kiss her again, one hand cupping her face, and the other on the small of her back. Her hands ran over his well-muscled chest, and over his back. She dusted her fingertips over his ribs, then closer to the waistband of his jeans. She smiled into the kiss as she felt him squirm from the contact. He pulled her closer again and she felt his erection against her thigh.

"Babe," he half moaned when she pulled away from him. His eyes widened as she sank to her knees, unzipping his jeans and pulling him out of his boxers. She ran her finger tips over his length slowly. He looked down at her, lips slightly parted. Laura ran her tongue over the underside of Steven's penis, with her right hand still massaging the base. She rocked back on her knees, taking his tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue aimlessly. She pulled away again, only to begin planting soft open-mouthed kisses over his length. His breath became more erratic as the teasing continued, and soon her lips were on his tip again. She opened her mouth, pulling him into it. She bobbed her head up and down slowly, her fingers still gently massaging Steven's penis. He laced his hands into her hair, forcing her head to move faster, all while her tongue was flicking around unpredictably. He tensed, feeling this, Laura moved her head and hand faster, preparing for the explosion that seemed to be just around the corner. Steven's hands locked Laura's head in place as he finished, head tilted back, his breathing returning to normal. His hands slowly untangled from her hair, and Laura stood up, smiling. Steven pulled her into his arms, her back against his chest, murmuring into her hair. She turned, throwing her arms around his neck, her fingers toying with his perfectly tousled dark hair.

"Happy Birthday." He pecked her lips.

"Thanks."


End file.
